Siesta
by clueless-chan
Summary: Sanzo couldn't help to take a nap, but his companions have better ideas, GojyoxHakkai


Siesta

Saiyuuki fandom, GojyoxHakkaixSanzo

R

"I'm taking a nap," Sanzo announced as he got up and walked away, not minding the way his travel companions looking at him in a range of total shock to not fucking care.

He chose one of the biggest trees in the small forest that provided enough shadow for him to lie down in coolness. He knew he was not supposed to do that, they should only stop for lunch, then they had to hit the road again so that they could reach the next village or town or inn or whatever they could stay in for the night under a solid roof.

But he was tired and he didn't feel like being bounced up and down inside the jeep while napping.

He knew he was risking being found out by youkais, but, well, (what else is new?)

He let himself be drifted by drowsiness and exhaustion, eyelids heavy, body heavy, mind heavy.

He cursed under his breath to hear Hakkai's footsteps walking towards him.

You okay, Sanzo?

(Yeah, before you came.) Sanzo answered under his breath but he didn't hear his own voice coming out.

You look sick. Hakkai's hand touched his forehead to feel his body temp.

(Go. the. fuck. away. I'm trying to sleep here.)

Hakkai sat near his head and took his head to rest on his lap. He slipped his fingers into Sanzo's hair, touched his scalp and massaged his head gently.

Sanzo purred. He felt his body floating, although his eyelids got heavier and heavier.

(Stop it, Hakkai.)

What's up with him?

(Oh great, the kappa now joined the fun.) Sanzo cursed againt for not noticing Gojyo suddenly came into the picture.

Oh, I think he has a headache.

Serves him right for getting upset all day. Gojyo snorted.

(You're deadmeat, Gojyo. I hear you.)

Hakkai chuckled. Where's Goku?

Napping as well with Hakuryuu.

(Stupid ape must be happy to be able to digest the food properly.)

Ah.

Silence.

May I? Gojyo's voice. Deep. Husky. Seducing.

Silence. A breath of hesitation.

(I'm gonna kill them.) The image of his gun flashed in his mind like an overexposed photograph. So near yet so far away that he couldn't get his hand to reach for the weapon.

I guess so. Total surrender. Pure lust.

(They're dead meat.)

Silence.

Broken by the sound of racing breath.

And soft kiss became sloppy and wet.

(They're so dead meat.) His harisen moved by itself in front of his eyes, but the wind it created made his eyelids heavier.

Let's wait until tonight. Hakkai murmured in trembling voice.

(Good decision, Hakkai.)

Yeah.

(Wow, the kappa got brain afterall.)

Silence again.

Hakkai, what do you think if I kiss Sanzo?

(Fuck. Off.)

Hakkai laughed softly. If you think you can still be alive after you do that, you're welcome.

(Pimp.)

He's sleeping, he wouldn't know. I think he looks adorable, sleeping like that. I want to know how his lips taste. I bet it's as sour as his words.

Hakkai laughed some more.

(Not funny.)

Sanzo-sama, let me share with you one of the biggest pleasure in the world. Gojyo whispered in his ear, his breath ticklish in his skin.

(Fuck. Off. Gojyo. I hate the smell of your breath.)

Something soft landed on his lips. Tasted bittersweet. Like tobacco and coffee. Gojyo's lips.

(Dead meat.)

Gojyo moved his lips gently over Sanzo's. Sanzo sighed a little. He told his brain to tell his arm to lift up and shove Gojyo away, or even better, slap him across the face, but he felt like his body was made of steel. So heavy. Pinned to the ground.

Gojyo nipped at his upper lips, then his bottom lips, lingering without showing any indication that he was going to break the kiss anytime soon.

Felt good.

Nice.

Wanted more.

Sanzo purred again.

Gojyo lifted his face. Sanzo sighed.

He tastes nice.

Oh. Maybe I should taste him as well.

(No!)

Sure. While he was sleeping.

(Fuck, Hakkai, you're supposed to be smarter than him.)

Time to use his mantra. Only he couldn't remember any single words of the ancient scripture.

Another pair of lips pressed against his. Tasted like sake. Rich. Delicious. Hakkai's lips.

Sanzo held his breath. Giving up.

Letting his body being dragged deeper into the sea of nothingness until he could not feel anything anymore.


End file.
